


Nurse Griffin Checkup

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Coital, Sex Education, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Nurse gives high school boy some training.Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin High School!AU
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 8





	Nurse Griffin Checkup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



He really hated going in for his yearly physical. He had always hated doctors. But since he was to be the starting running back this year for the football team he needed his physical or they would not let him play. Sitting in the waiting room Bellamy looked for something to keep his attention. There was nothing. Dejected he picked up the magazine from the low table beside him, it was a "Good Housekeeping" why could these places not have something that people actually enjoyed to read, like "Field and Stream" or "Maxim" or even a copy of "National Geographic" would suit him right now, but no all that was sitting there was a "Good Housekeeping" and two old copies of "Parenting." This clinic sucked, and sadly the batteries in his MP3 player were dead.

"Blak, Bellamy Blak." He heard a nurse call out, mispronouncing his last name, like normal. Standing he walked over to the nurse who had to be in her mid thirties, "It's Blake . . . the i makes a long sound."

The nurse did not look impressed with the young man before her. Abigail Griffin got enough shit from the clients every day she did not need to put up with it from this young piss-ant. "On the scale," Griffin quickly took down Bellamy's vitals. The only positive thing Griffin could think of at the moment was that Bellamy was the last of the patients for the day. Leading him to one of the back rooms she got his information from him, birth date/age; 18, reason for coming in; physical, medicines he was allergic to; none, even though all of this information was already in the chart she was looking at. Griffin got out a gown and told Bellamy he would need to strip and change into the gown for the exam.

Having done this for the three previous years Bellamy knew the drill. He was not concerned that the nurse was still in the room he quickly striped down to his boxers and put the gown on.

"Doctor Jackson will be in to finish up in just a few minutes," Griffin said briskly as she finished making a few marks in the folder before her.

Bellamy watched as the nurse left the examination room, if she had been any nicer to him he was afraid that her skin would crack, as it must surly be made of ice for someone to be so cold and mean towards a patient. Bellamy was sitting on the odd short bed thing when the Doctor came in. Dr. Jackson had given Bellamy all three of his previous physicals so Bellamy was comfortable with him. They went through the normal breathing exercises, checked the reflexes, completed the usual parts of the physical.

"Ok Bellamy there is one area of your physical yet to complete; Nurse Griffin will be in to complete the physical in just a few minuets." With that Dr. Jackson left the examining room.

Bellamy was slightly confused as to why the physical was not complete . . . they had done everything that had been done in the past. He decided that it must just be something new that was just recently put in place.

Griffin was slightly shocked when Dr. Jackson asked her to go back into the room with the cocky teenager "Blake not Black" and get a report on his sexual history. Just because there was a surprising number of high school students coming down with the same STD she did not understand why she should be the one to always have to get the information from the patients. Picking up the forms that she would need to fill out she started back down the short hall to the exam room.

"Ok Mr. Blake, I have some questions to ask you before we can conclude this exam today. These questions are of a delicate matter. I will tell you right up front that you are going to feel uncomfortable answering them, but if you just answer quickly and truthfully everything will go easier. Ok?"

"I guess . . ." Bellamy said completely confused.

"Ok, firstly do you have any erectile difficulties?"

"No."

"Any odd discharge from your penis?"

Bellamy could now see how these questions were going to be uncomfortable, "No."

"Any abnormal itching sensations or random rashes?"

"No."

"When was they last time you ejaculated?"

"Um . . . this morning."

"Was it self induced?"

"Are you asking if I jacked off?"

"The term is masturbated and yes that is what I am asking."

"Um . . . yes."

"There is nothing to be ashamed about; it is common for men and women both to masturbate."

Bellamy just stared straight ahead not wanting to look at the nurse.

"How many times a week do you masturbate?"

Bellamy could really feel his face heat at that question. He took a few moments before he answered, "15 to 20 times a week."

"So 2 – 3 times a day, is that right?"

"Yeah," Bellamy croaked out. He was shocked to realize that the talk about him masturbating was causing his cock to harden.

"Ok, so have you ever had unprotected sex?" Griffin asked, she could not stop her mind from wondering down the path of what she was going to have to do once again after doing one of these questionnaires; she was going to have to sneak back in here and get herself off before going home.

"No."

"How many sexual partners have you had in the last month?"

"None," Bellamy admitted even more embarrassed than before.

Griffin was not surprised, being that school was not in session many of the guys she had to ask these questions to had not had sex since school had got out three months before. "How many sexual partners have you had in the last 6 months?"

"One." Bellamy barley whispered, shocked and surprised to find his cock half hard in his boxers.

"How many times in the last six months have you had sexual intercourse?"

"Once."

"In the last year?"

"Just that once."

"So you have only had sexual intercourse once?"

"Um . . . yes."

"Ok." Even though that officially ended the questions that were on the list Griffin wanted to know more . . . she could feel the wetness in her pussy that asking these questions always brought. Maybe she would get something really good that would really have her juices coating her panties today. "Have you had anyone watch you masturbate?"

"No."

"Have you ever watched a female masturbate?"

"No."

Griffin looked over at Bellamy and noticed the slight bulge on his lap. "Have you ever actually admired a woman's pussy, or did you just shove it in and get it over with the one time you had sex?"

"Um . . . we just sort of . . . um . . . had sex." Bellamy said thoroughly confused now.

"I think that we should change that."

Bellamy quickly looked over at the nurse. She was staring at his lap, where his cock had just hardened a little farther. "What?"

"I think it is time that you learned a real appreciation for a woman's pussy as more than just a place to bury your cock." Griffin stood up and walked across the room locking the door. She noticed Bellamy had not moved from the chair he was just following her movements with his eyes. She slowly slid her white scrub pants to the floor, and then pulled off her light pink smock over her head. Griffin knew that she did not have large breasts, but they were not small either. Reaching between her breasts she unclasped her bra and let it fall down her arms. Next she took her panties off and dropped them onto the pile of her clothing. "Now Bellamy I want you to take off the gown and your boxers, then move and sit down on the doctor's stool." Griffin walked over to the exam table, wearing only her white tennis shoes. Climbing onto it she spread her legs wide apart.

Bellamy could barely believe what was happening to him. His cock was now very hard. He ripped the gown as he tried to take it off, his boxers quickly were pushed down to the floor and he sat down on the stool. Sliding closer to the exam table where Griffin sat. He could see her pussy spread open, it was glistening with moisture. Moving closer Bellamy licked his lips, looking up at Griffin, "May I touch you?"

Drawing in a quick breath Griffin said "Please do."

Putting one hand on her right knee, he moved the other towards her moist pussy. Slowly using one finger he traced the edges of her pussy lips, feeling the silky smooth wet texture of her skin. Pulling his finger back he moved it to his mouth and tasted her essence off his finger. Bellamy may have only had actual intercourse with one girl, but he had ate a few. Moving the hand from her knee he spread her pussy lips wide apart. Using the finger he had just sucked on he flicked her clit softly, loving the sound of her soft gasp, but even better than that was the smell and the feeling of more juices flowing to her pussy. As Bellamy slid his finger into her he moved his head even closer and licked the essence of her off her clit and pussy lips.

Griffin was panting in pleasure as this was so very much better than coming back into the exam room and getting herself off at the thought of horny young teenagers. She was a little surprised by the fact that Bellamy was licking her clit as he fucked her pussy. The feeling was sheer bliss. As Griffin could feel her orgasm nearing she reached down and pushed Bellamy's head harder against her pussy.

At Griffin's silent urging Bellamy licked faster and slid a second finger in to join the first one inside her. Fucking her fast with his fingers Bellamy just sucked on he clit drawing it into his mouth, wanting to feel her orgasm for his fingers and mouth. Bellamy could feel the walls in her pussy squeezing his fingers harder and the sting from his hair being pulled was getting worse, she was close. Moving his fingers a little to penetrate farther Bellamy felt Griffin reach her peak. More juices flooded her pussy as she screamed out her pleasure.

Screaming in pleasure Griffin was surprised at how well this young guy was able to satisfy a pussy. She had not had an orgasm of the magnitude that she just had in close to two years. Now she just had to know how well this arrogant young man fucked. "You did well with the viewing of the pussy but we must move on to the next step," Griffin said as she climbed off the table top.

Bellamy was not exactly sure what it was that Griffin was referring to as the next step, but he as sure that he was going to like it.

Griffin looked at Bellamy on the stool, his cock was standing straight pointing towards his bellybutton; he could definitely use a good fucking. For a few seconds she contemplated joining him on the stool but did not want them to fall off at a pinnacle moment. The carpeting in the room looked much too scratchy and the exam table was too short for two people to fuck on easily. Glancing around the room she decided that the best move would be to have Bellamy move to the ugly orange faux leather chair. In a brisk tone Griffin did just that. Then as Bellamy settled himself in the chair she walked over and joined him. Straddling his lap so that each of her legs were over the arms of the chair.

It did not take a rocket scientist to know what Griffin wanted. Bellamy reached down and moved his cock to rub against her wet pussy. Bellamy could tell that Griffin liked having control of the situation so he just let the head of his cock rub over her clit.

Griffin was moaning from the feelings that Bellamy's cock was giving her. She was sure that if she let him rub it over her clit long enough she would have another orgasm, but she wanted to feel flesh against flesh, his hot heat against hers. She decided that they had both already had enough foreplay, that it was time for some good old fashioned bumping and grinding. Moving her hips up and forward a little bit she felt his cock head press against her opening. As she moaned softly she pressed her hips forward impaling herself on his hard young cock.

Bellamy started to rock his hips so he started fucking her. Moving slow as she moved fast against him. Their contradictory speeds enhancing the pleasure each was feeling. Reaching up Bellamy started rubbing Griffin's tits. Pinching the nipple then softly caressing just to pinch again. He could feel her moves becoming frantic as her orgasm built. The sound of Griffin's loud moaning was one of the best sounds that Bellamy had ever heard, and the feeling of her pussy walls clinched tight against his cock was the best feeling he had ever felt. The mixture of listening and feeling Griffin brought about his own orgasm. Bellamy could feel his sperm spurting inside of Griffin's hot pussy.

Griffin leaned forward against Bellamy's chest feeling it move up and down as he breathed fast. Griffin kissed Bellamy's chin then stood up and started picking up her clothing. She could feel Bellamy's eyes on her as she slowly dressed. "Well, I guess that was enough training for today, but you just might need more private lessons in the future and maybe even a couple group sessions with some of other high schoolers. Now put your clothes on and head home."

Bellamy was amazed by what had just happened and looking forward to hearing from Nurse Griffin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
